The present invention is directed to an illuminated nock assembly for mounting on an arrow shaft. The nock assembly is illuminated when installed on the arrow shaft, allowing a user to track the arrow's flight trajectory and to locate the arrow after flight.
It is helpful to see the trajectory of an arrow's flight in order for an archer to correct for changing factors in the field. For example, wind can greatly affect the trajectory of an arrow in flight, making it more difficult to hit a desired target. Often an arrow in flight is difficult to see, especially in low light conditions. Consequently, this can make it difficult for an archer to correct his or her aim based on various conditions that affect the arrow's flight. In addition, it can be difficult at times, to locate his or her arrow particularly in those circumstances when the archer loses sight of the arrow in flight.
Nocks have been developed that include lighting devices that can illuminate the end of the arrow shaft, making the arrow more visible during flight. However, there are several drawbacks with these nocks in the prior art. Typically, the nock of an arrow is formed by a unitary housing. Such a unitary housing makes assembly of the nock much more difficult, thereby increasing assembly costs. In addition, the electrical contacts which provide connections between the battery and the light source are often damaged during assembly. With the electrical contacts damaged, the device will not work properly to illuminate the nock. In addition, the complex molds required to manufacture the unitary housings are difficult to use and can result in increased damaged castings. All of these drawbacks can significantly increase production costs.
Therefore there is a need for an illuminated nock assembly that reduces production costs by simplifying the assembly process and that increases product reliability by minimizing damage to the electrical contacts during assembly.
Additionally, the two part housing of the present invention simplifies the manufacturing process. The two portions are double molded so each of the portions comprises generally the same thickness. Being approximately the same thickness equalizes manufacturing shrinkage and bubbling so that the two portions can be consistently manufactured to fit snugly together.